Sólo se necesita un terremoto
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Gumshoe piensa que Edgeworth no es tan frío como todos creen. El detective está determinado a hacer que Mr. Edgeworth sonría. Historia dulce.


**Sólo se necesita un terremoto  
****por** Lucathia

**Renuncia****:** No poseo ningún derecho sobre Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y no obtengo ninguna ganancia por escribir esto.

**Resumen****:** Gumshoe piensa que Edgeworth no es tan frío como la gente cree. El detective está determinado a hacer sonreír a Mr. Edgeworth.

* * *

Cuando Dick Gumshoe vio a Miles Edgeworth por primera vez, su primera impresión fue de asombro. A sus escasos veinte años, Miles Edgeworth ya es un fiscal implacable. En cada caso sale victorioso, sin dejar que la defensa lo supere una sola vez. A pesar de eso, el detective no ha visto a Mr. Edgeworth sonreír alegremente. Ni una vez.

Los que han trabajado con Edgeworth cuentan historias sobre cómo desentierra evidencias incansablemente, sobre su fiscalización meticulosa. Edgeworth no conoce límites y no tiene escrúpulos en sacar a la luz las historias más desagradables. En la corte, Edgeworth es como el diablo, dicen algunos, e incluso Gumshoe teme la ira de Mr. Edgeworth, a pesar de no ser a quien Edgeworth acusa. Es sólo que Edgeworth tiene mucha presencia. A los demás les parece un hombre invencible, siempre mostrando al mundo una fachada calma y confiada.

Sin embargo, Gumshoe es uno de los pocos que conocen el temor secreto de Mr. Edgeworth.

Le entrega a Mr. Edgeworth evidencias sobre su último caso cuando ocurre: el mundo entero empieza a temblar. Un momento, Gumshoe ve los holanes en la chalina de Mr. Edgeworth, notando cómo los holanes tiemblan como gatitos recién nacidos con frío; y al siguiente está viendo la espada de Mr. Edgeworth, hecho un ovillo.

–¿Mr. Edgeworth? –aventura Gumshoe, inseguro.

Como no recibe respuesta, Gumshoe parpadea. Intenta llamarlo otra vez, pero Edgeworth no se mueve de su lugar.

El terremoto pasó hace mucho, pero Mr. Edgeworth sigue temblando.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, puede que hubiera seguido viendo la espalda de Edgeworth, feliz por descubrir el temor secreto de Edgeworth; o sólo se hubiera quedado de pie, confuso, sin saber qué hacer. Pero Gumshoe no es cualquiera. Se arrodilla junto a Mr. Edgeworth y apoya una mano sobre su espalda, consolador.

–Ya, ya –dice el detective–. ¡El terremoto pasó! No hay porqué, eh, tener miedo. ¡Sí, eso!

El detective no es el más elocuente de los hombres, pero su corazón siempre está en lo cierto. Edgeworth sale de su estupor al sentir la mano del detective. Se levanta de golpe, apartando las manos del detective, y espeta un "¡Ni una palabra a nadie!" antes de salir del cuarto rápidamente.

Gumshoe responde con un fuerte, "¡Sí, señor!" aunque Edgeworth ya está demasiado lejos para oírlo. El detective se queda viendo a la nada; no los holanes de Mr. Edgeworth, ni su espalda. Más tarde, se pregunta si el evento en realidad pasó, ya que la próxima vez que Gumshoe ve a Mr. Edgeworth, es en la corte, cuando está testificando contra la defensa. Cuando Gumshoe se equivoca y dice algo contradictorio, Edgeworth tranquilamente le pregunta si quiere que le bajen el sueldo.

Igual que siempre.

Mr. Edgeworth no es tan frío como la gente cree que es. Gumshoe se ha dado cuenta. La apariencia tranquila de Mr. Edgeworth es en parte algo que usa para protegerse. Gumshoe admira a Mr. Edgeworth tanto como siempre, pero además de eso, se ve sobrecogido por la necesidad de _hacer algo por Mr. Edgeworth._

Muy poco tiempo después, Gumshoe encuentra pruebas de que el evento no fue algo que sólo imaginó. Un día, cuando un grupo de niños de primaria fue a visitar la corte, fue como su hubiera una estampida. Con todos los niños corriendo por los pasillos, el lugar entero temblaba. Gumshoe los ve, paternal, hasta que descubre a Mr. Edgeworth aferrándose con fuerza a los lados del marco de una puerta, incapaz de dar un paso adelante. El detective parpadea estúpidamente por unos momentos, hasta que se hace la luz en su cabeza. Se vuelve y agarra al niño más cercano.

–¡Oye, niño, no corras en los pasillos! –dice bruscamente.

El niño suelta un chillido antes de asentir. Gumshoe sonríe abiertamente y le da una palmadita en la cabeza.

–Buen niño. ¡Ahora ve y diles a tus compañeros también!

Cuando el detective y el niño contuvieron a todos los alumnos, se detuvo el temblor. La maestra, una mujer bonita a poco de llegar a la treintena, se acerca para agradecerle a Gumshoe; su aliviada voz casi no se escucha sobre la conversación ruidosa de los niños. El detective sonríe, diciendo que no fue problema. Lo hizo por Mr. Edgeworth, después de todo.

Cuando Gumshoe voltea hacia atrás, Mr. Edgeworth ha soltado su férreo agarre del marco de la puerta. Sus labios apretados forman una delgada línea que se curva casi imperceptiblemente hacia abajo, y Gumshoe se pregunta una vez más qué cosa sería capaz de hacer sonreír a Mr. Edgeworth. Intenta hacer contacto visual con Mr. Edgeworth para asegurarle que la corte ha dejado de temblar y todo estará bien, pero el otro evita su mirada y deja a Gumshoe solo para que se encargue de los niños escandalosos y su cansada maestra.

Un día, Gumshoe trae una historia corta escrita por Haruki Murakami para leérsela a Mr. Edgeworth. La historia se llama "Súper Rana salva a Tokio". En la historia, una rana gigante aparece frente a la casa del protagonista, pidiéndole a Katagiri que le ayude a salvar a Tokio, deteniendo un terremoto que está a punto de ocurrir.

–"El terremoto es provocado por el Señor Gusano" –lee Gumshoe, con una voz más aguda para fingir la voz de la rana–. "Cuando se enoja, el mundo tiembla".

El detective espera que la historia pueda ayudar a Mr. Edgeworth con su temor a los terremotos, y tal vez incluso lo haga sonreír, pero antes de que Gumshoe pueda terminar la historia, Edgeworth lo detiene, frunciendo el ceño.

–Ese cuento es una tontería –declara Mr. Edgeworth–. No tengo tiempo qué perder ahora.

Gumshoe deja la oficina de Mr. Edgeworth sintiéndose abatido. Es hasta después que se da cuenta de que ha olvidado el libro en la oficina de Mr. Edgeworth. Cuando regresa para recogerlo, ve que Mr. Edgeworth está leyendo el resto de la historia.

Gumshoe se va alegremente, sin recuperar su cuento.

La próxima vez que Mr. Edgeworth tiene un caso, Gumshoe lleva consigo un montón de tiras de papel colorido. Mientras ve a Mr. Edgeworth cumplir su labor de fiscal, corta el papel en pequeños cuadros,estrellas, y hasta ranas. Al finalizar el caso, Gumshoe arroja el confeti al aire con júbilo.

–¡Felicidades, Mr. Edgeworth! ¡Por otra victoria brillante!

Edgeworth le reprocha el desorden y se aleja, pero Gumshoe cree haber visto que los labios de Mr. Edgeworth se curvaron hacia arriba casi imperceptiblemente.

El detective considera que sus esfuerzos han tenido éxito.

**fin**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Este fic fue escrito para el desafío de fandom obscuro.


End file.
